Mistakes
by Stardind
Summary: When Harry makes the biggest mistake of his life he will need the help of Severus and Lucius to make things better. With a son on the way can Harry hold himself together long enough to give birth or will darkness finally consume him? MPREG MXM HPSSLM
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to the wonderful world of me! Namira Scorpion! Male love! My first Harry and Severus love story! Rated M for a reason! Please review!

When Harry makes the biggest mistake of his life he will need the help of Severus to make things right. With a son on the way can Harry hold himself together long enough to give birth or will darkness finally consume him?

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&

Harry sat in Grimmauld place alone reading over a potions text book feeling at peace. Last year at the ministry Harry had finally defeated Voldemort for good. When Voldemort had taken him over Harry used the love of his mother to destroy him. Dumbledore had been quick to find all the Horcrux and destroy them using a special potion made by Severus.

Harry had also tackled Sirius out of the way of the killing curse just in time before running after Bellatrix by himself. Since that night Sirius had been cleared of all charges and most of the deatheaters had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban.

Sirius had quickly married his lover of many years, Remus and they were currently on their honeymoon. This was the only reason why Harry was along in the large newly redone house. Sirius had some magical company gut the entire house and redo it. It was now all light cream colors and really open.

Harry yawned and tossed the text book onto the coffee table before heading upstairs to take a nice hot shower. Walking up the grand stair case he was glad that the new house was not as cramped and dark as it once was. The company was also able to remove the blasted painting from the wall so Harry could now be as loud as he wanted whenever he wanted.

After the 25 minute long shower Harry shook the water from his hair and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he almost ran into his best friend's father Arthur Weasley.

"Bloody hell you scared me!" Harry shouted, quickly grabbing the towel before it could fall. Arthur chuckled and rubbed his hair back.

"Sorry bout that. I was lookin for you when I heard the shower going and figured this was where you would be. Your godfathers asked me to check up on you a few days a week while they were gone." Arthur said. Harry laughed and walked past the man into his room. It sounded a lot like his godfathers to have someone come check up on him.

"They will only be gone two weeks. They said they wanted to be here for my birthday." Harry said as Arthur followed him into his room.

"I know but you know how they worry about you in this large house by yourself." Arthur said.

"What am I going to do? Burn the house down?" Harry said before laughing and dropping the towel. He bent down and grabbed some white boxers, quickly sliding them on. Arthur felt the laugh catch in his throat as the perfect ass of Harry Potter graced his eyes. Harry was about to reach for a shirt to throw on when he felt arms wrap around his middle and start rubbing his stomach. Harry shivered as the hot hands rubbed his stomach before sliding up to his nipples and pinching them.

"Ah… Arthur…" Harry whimpered, feeling his cock harden under the soft touches. Arthur bent his head down and started placing gentle kisses along Harry's slender neck before he reached into the white boxers and gripped the young cock. Harry gasped and threw his head back onto the older man's shoulder.

"Harry…" Arthur whispered huskily into Harry's ear. Harry turned and kissed the man roughly and with need. Arthur held Harry's small frame to him as he lifted him up and carried him easily to the bed. Harry sat back on the bed and quickly stripped Arthur of all his annoying cloths, Arthur doing the same with Harry's boxers.

Arthur took his wand and placed the tip to Harry's virgin opening and whispered a lube charm. Harry yelped when he felt his ass fill with cold lube. Arthur chuckled and kissed Harry.

"Sorry its cold" Arthur whispered against Harry's lips before carefully sliding a finger into the tight opening. Harry whimpered in pleasure and wiggled at the offending digit before throwing his head back when a second joined the first. Arthur moaned at how tight Harry was around his fingers and how sexy his face was when it was scrunched up in pleasure. Arthur added a third finger, wiggling them and thrusting them for Harry to get used to.

"Please Arthur! I can't take anymore!" Harry cried out. Arthur shivered as his named rolled off of those sexy lips and was quick to comply with the sexy demand. Arthur removed his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance looking to him for an ok. Harry nodded and spread his legs wider, giving him a perfect view.

Arthur kissed Harry deeply before plunging into that perfect ass. Harry screamed into the kiss, feeling like he was going to be ripped apart from the inside out. Arthur pulled back from the kiss and sat back panting, waiting for Harry to grow used to being taken. Harry finally wiggled and nodded to Arthur to continue which he happily did.

Arthur started thrusting deep into Harry, holding his hips as he did. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Arthur's body and rode out the wonderful storm that was wracking his body with each thrust.

An hour and much screaming later which ended with Harry on his hands and knees and each of them cumming twice Harry feel flat onto his stomach panting and feeling complete. Arthur quickly fell to his side, also panting.

"I… I better go before Molly starts to wonder…." Arthur said. At the sound of Molly's name Harry felt his heart freeze up with guilt and he wasn't the only one.

"We should… keep this between us…" Arthur said as he quickly dressed. Harry nodded with agreement and ran to the bathroom. Arthur looked at the bathroom door sadly before quickly leaving.

Harry sat against the bathroom door, hugging his knees and sobbing quietly. How could he do that? How could he fuck his best friend's father? And betray the only woman who had been like a mother to him? Harry let out a heart broken scream and punched the wall next to him feeling the pain shoot up his arm. He deserved every ounce of it for what he had done.

Harry stood quickly and grabbed a razor quickly putting it to his wrist, but froze… What would happen to his godfathers if they came home to their godson dead on the bathroom floor after spending two magical weeks on their honeymoon? They would be heartbroken… No he had to live through the guilt for them… They were expecting a happy godson to play family with them… And he had always wanted a family…

Harry slowly put down the razor and let the tears come. The guilt would fade into a dull ache and soon he would forget about it completely… Right?

Two weeks later…

Harry lay sprawled out on the couch asleep, his potions text book resting on his chest. He jumped up and fell off the couch not to gracefully when the fire roared to life and two figures stepped into the house.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted and ran at his godfathers, hugging them tight. Sirius laughed and gave Harry a big bear hug, missing the big brat as much as he missed them.

"Bloody hell I was so bored without you guys here!" Harry shouted.

"Language!" Remus shouted but laughed and hugged Harry tightly. Harry just laughed and sat on the couch with them to hear all about their honeymoon. Remus and Sirius didn't do much the first week but stay in the hotel room to "relax" (liars!) but the second week they did many hiking and beach trips. Sirius told Harry that they even had a nude beach where they were but they didn't go (liars) because it would have been embarrassing.

Harry laughed, enjoying the cool stories they had, almost completely forgetting about the day with Arthur until the fire roared to life and an extremely pissed off Ron burst into the room.

"YOU- YOU BLOODY WHORE!" Ron shouted pointing his wand at Harry. Harry stood up quickly looking shocked. Sirius and Remus also stood up shocked.

"Ron calm down this minute!" Sirius shouted.

"OH HE DIDN'T TELL YOU DID HE? OF COURSE NOT! THE PERFECT HARRY POTTER COULDN'T TELL HIS LITTLE NEW DADDIES WHAT HE DID WHILE HE WAS AWAY! BUT I'LL TELL YOU!" Ron said, continuing to shout. Harry teared up.

"Please Ron don't! It was an accident!" Harry shouted back.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL! IF YOU MUST KNOW HARRY HERE FUCKED MY DAD! MY MOM IS BLOODY HEART BROKEN AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT POTTER!" Ron shouted. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry shocked. Harry let the tears fall but they widened in shock when Ron shouted the cutting curse right at him.

"LACERO!" Ron yelled. Harry felt himself get thrown against the wall as invisible knives slashed at his face, chest, and arms. Harry hit the wall hard and slumped unmoving.

"Get up Potter! Faking won't save you now!" Remus ran to Harry and held him close. Sirius sent a stunning curse at Ron sending him to the ground before he checked on Harry quickly. Remus sobbed and looked at him.

"He's not breathing!" Remus yelled, holding Harry's body close to him and sobbing. Sirius picked Harry up and ran to the floo, quickly going to St. Mungo's.

Sirius held Remus tight as they waited outside the surgery room. It had been four hours since Sirius had shown up screaming for someone to save his godson with his husband close behind him. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus (against his will), and most of the Weasleys waited with them. Arthur looked pale and was still shaking as his wife tried to calm him. The twins looked like they wanted to kill someone who wasn't Harry and Ginny was helping her mother calm her dad.

Arthur had made the teary confession of screwing Harry at lunch that day. He made it clear that he started it and that he couldn't hold in the guilt anymore. Molly was of course heartbroken but after seeing her broken husband in front of her she forgave him. Ron had gone totally off the deep end and left. Everyone had thought he was heading to his room but they were shocked when they heard the floo activate. None of them knew what he had gone to do or else they would have stopped him right then and there.

Sirius leaped up with Remus when the healer came out and looked at the large group.

"He's going to be ok. Sadly he lost one of the children he was carrying due to the stress on his body but the other one is perfectly fine." The healer said. The group looked at him dumbfounded and the healer looked confused.

"Did… no one know that mister Potter was pregnant?" the healer asked. Everyone slowly shook their heads at the same time. Arthur threw up before promptly passing out. Remus fainted against Sirius who was barely able to stay conscious himself. It hit the group like a title wave of sadness when it sunk in what the healer told them.

"…_Sadly he lost one of the children_…" echoed in all their minds. Sirius sat down with Remus and started crying against his shoulder. Remus held onto his husband and sobbed with him. There wasn't a dry eye in the room of family. Even Severus dabbed at his eye and sniffled a bit, pretending there was pollen in the sterile hospital.

Sirius and Remus were the first to enter the room where Harry was resting. Harry was staring up at the ceiling, tears making a continuous river down his cheeks. Remus teared up and hugged his godson tight wiping the tears away softly.

"Shh it's ok Harry. We're not mad." Remus said softly holding tightly onto him. Sirius held them both and rocked softly.

"You guys don't hate me?" A small childlike voice asked. Remus choked back a laugh and rubbed his hair back.

"We could never hate you." Sirius answered and looked into the small frightened eyes of his godson. Harry sniffled before bursting out into a full on sob.

"She's dead. She's dead and it's all my fault." Harry cried. Sirius and Remus burst into a new set of tears and sobbed with their godson, each holding onto one another for support.

The healer came in later to explain to Harry and his new fathers everything about a male pregnancy in the wizarding world.

"You'll only be pregnant about 5 months. Since male pregnancies are purely magical they take much less time. You'll have the same side effects of female pregnancy and you will also need to eat a lot. Don't put yourself under a lot of stress and if you feel any pain in your lower stomach please get yourself to the nearest medical aid. No Quidditch and no extreme exercise. Stay as relaxed as possible and get a lot of rest. Eat anything your craving and you should be fine. Any questions?" the female healer asked. Harry slowly raised his hand and the healer looked at him.

"How is it coming out?" Harry asked. The healer laughed and quickly answered.

"Your body will form a birth canal between your anus and penis much like a woman's vagina." The healer said. Harry put his hand down and grabbed Sirius's for support.

"Now there is a question I have to ask since you are rather young… Are you keeping your child or putting it up for adoption?" the healer asked. Harry looked panicked

"I'm keeping it!" He looked at Remus scared. "I can keep it right? Please I couldn't handle giving away my child!" fresh tears were making their way down Harry's face and Remus and Sirius were quick to comfort him.

"Shh Harry it's alright. Of course you may keep the baby. We wouldn't have it any other way." Remus said soothingly. Harry held onto him as Sirius wiped the tears from his face.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^

And the first chapter is done! Stayed up until 2 in the bloody morning to make this so you better all review and tell me what you think! Don't worry the Harry and Severus is coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of Mistakes! I got a lot of positive review for which I am glad. And I love you all who review. Here is chapter two and it should get interesting. I've decided to throw in an extra twist. -bows- now for my lovely fans I will bother you no more and give you chapter two.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*)_+~!#$%

Harry sat on the couch poking his stomach and smiling when he felt the little wiggle of his son go from one side of his stomach to the other, trying to escape the offending finger. Harry smiled and poked his stomach again, smiling when he felt his son wiggle slightly away.

The doctors said that thanks to his tight abs he would feel his baby a lot easier than a woman would. Until his abs disappeared to make room as the baby got bigger. For now Harry enjoyed feeling close to his son.

Sirius walked in with some tea and offered Harry a glass who gladly took it.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, rubbing some hair out of Harry's face.

"I'm fine. Really" Harry said, sipping the tea and poking his stomach again. Sirius laughed and sipped his own tea.

"Come on give the boy a rest. At this rate he's going to come out a body builder!" Sirius said. Harry chuckled and shook his head at the thought.

"Or a champion swimmer" Remus said coming in with his own tea and taking Harry's other side. Harry smiled at them and rested his head on Remus's shoulder feeling relaxed and happy. Dumbledore had agreed to allow him to attend Hogwarts as long as he promised to stay under the watchful eye of Severus Snape. Severus it turned out had a degree in therapy and child care. Being the head of house required both degrees.

Harry had asked why he couldn't stay with McGonagall and Dumbledore explained that Severus had much more room in the dungeons and plus half of Gryffindor tower would be after his blood. Ron WAS the Quidditch captain and a head boy so he had many supporters. Ron was spending the rest of summer in Azkaban for the murder of his unborn sister. Molly had been upset but didn't fight for her son's release.

Harry was almost asleep when an owl flew through the sunny window scaring everyone in the room. Sirius glared at it before taking the parchment from its leg and giving it a few Knuts as payment. The owl flew from the room and Sirius looked over the parchment before starting to shake in anger. Harry and Remus looked at him waiting to be told what it was about.

"Molly and Arthur are suing for full custody of the child." Sirius said. Harry looked confused.

"I already told them they could see him whenever they wanted. Why are they suing us?" Harry asked his mind too foggy to realize what was happening.

"No Harry… the child would be taken from you as soon as it was born and you would only get to see him when they want. They claim you are too young to take care of a baby and as such they would be better suited parents." Remus explained softly. Harry started shaking and held onto Remus tightly.

"No… Please… please don't let them take my baby away!" Harry sobbed. Remus looked at Sirius worried and told him to get Severus quickly.

Severus came through the floo as soon as Sirius said something was wrong and quickly gave Harry a low dose calming potion that wouldn't hurt the child growing inside him. Harry's sobs slowed and he looked at Severus gratefully before looking sleepy.

"Now what has got you in such a fit?" Severus asked. Harry teared up but didn't freak out. Sirius angrily handed the papers over to Severus who scanned them.

"So they couldn't even wait until Harry was at least out of the hospital a week before suing him? Don't they know he is still in the red zone? Harry can lose that baby at any second and they are causing this mess!" Severus threw the papers onto the coffee table in disgust before helping Harry up.

"You need to go to bed and relax. Don't worry this mess will be fixed all you have to do is relax and keep the bloody baby inside you." Severus said and pushed Harry towards the stairs. Sirius and Remus looked at each other smiling at the rare show of kindness coming from the greasy, grouchy potions master. Severus turned to them and glowered.

"I have a friend who has the best lawyers in the wizarding world. If you want I can ask him if I can borrow them. They could probably make this go away in 20 minutes." Severus said. Sirius nodded.

"I would really appreciate that… Severus." Sirius said. Severus nodded to the men before quickly leaving.

Malfoy manor…

Lucius glared at the paper work in front of him and pushed them away, unable to focus. The fireplace came to life and Lucius looked towards it happily, he was in need of a good distraction. Severus stepped out and dusted the ash from his robes before looking at Lucius.

"I need our lawyers." Severus said curling up into the man's arms. Lucius held Severus tight looking down at him.

"And why is that?" Lucius asked starting to kiss Severus's neck. Severus glowered.

"The Weasleys are suing Harry for the child. And you have the best lawyers in the wizarding world." Severus said turning and starting to kiss his mate's sweet lips. Lucius purred and felt his feathers starting to rise slightly out of his hair.

What most of the wizarding world didn't know was that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were Veelas. Lucius was a dominate light Veela while Severus was a dark Veela.

( -pulls everyone out of the story- ok time for Namira's lesson on magical creatures! -Transports them to a class room and is suddenly in a white lab coat- ok since I never know when I am going to explain the bloody difference between light and dark Veelas I will just do it now! So listen up or you will be confused the rest of the story!

Light Veelas are either dominate or submissive. Males do not turn into ugly bird creatures like in the Harry Potter books but instead have feathers in their hair which pop up when they are horny or feeling threatened. They only need one mate but there have been rare cases to them having two when they bond with a dark Veela. They are very strong magically and physically and very lovey towards their mates and kids only. And total pricks to everyone else. A great example of a dominate light Veela is Lucius Malfoy.

Dark Veelas are very rare. They have big noses and greasy hair to keep most people away from them. They only become beautiful when they find both of their true mates. A dark Veela will bond to a strong dominate light Veela to protect them while taking a strong wizard as their submissive mates. They are very smart but not as strong as their light Veela counterpart. A dark Veela knows their true mates by their smell and when the mates lay eyes on each other a violent flash will happen knocking out the dark Veela and the unfortunate mate and blind everyone around them for a few seconds. No one knows why this is and I don't know either so just accept it. Dark Veelas are also total pricks to everyone who isn't their child or mate. A great example of a dark Veela is Severus Snape.

Anyway I'm done. Any questions just review. Thank you and on to the rest of the story. )

"Are you starting to feel something for the boy?" Lucius asked smiling against Severus's lips. Severus scowled at Lucius and turned away.

"The boy is turning 16 tomorrow. I don't know why but I want to help him and protect him… Have we finally found the piece to our missing soul Lucius?" Severus asked looking back to his mate. Lucius rubbed his nose against Severus's and pecked his lips.

"It would be a wonderful thing." Lucius whispered. Lucius had always felt somewhat complete with his mate in his arms but always knew he and Severus had a part of their heart missing. And try as he might Lucius could never fill it himself. They turned their heads to knocking at the door and Lucius quickly smoothed down his feathers.

"Mom, dad are you guys in there?" Draco asked.

"Come in Draco." Lucius said allowing Severus to stand up. Draco came in slowly looking at his parents with suspicion.

"Were you guys doing anything?" Draco asked. Lucius chuckled.

"I would have told you to go away unless you were dying." Lucius said pulling Severus back into his lap and kissing his neck. Draco scowled and sat down in front of their desk.

"Glad to know I'm not as important as sex. Anyways can Blaise come over?" Draco asked. Lucius shrugged and started tickling Severus mercilessly to get him to smile. Severus finally started laughing and wiggled, trying to get out of his mate's strong grip. Draco rolled his eyes and stood leaving to go invite his friend over.

Lucius held Severus tight enjoying the peace before an annoying voice reached his ears and an even more annoying person entered his study. Lucius scowled at Narcissa and willed her to die where she stood.

"I need money." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Go die in a hole. I already gave you your allowance." Lucius said hissing. Narcissa scowled at him and tapped her foot.

"I need more money. Give it to me!" She screamed making both Veelas wince.

"Shut up you stupid Chihuahua in a bag!" Lucius yelled. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples as they got into a heated argument about money and Chihuahuas.

Next day Harry's party…

Harry smiled and hugged everyone as they came into the house and settled around him; everyone being Dumbledore, Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus. They started chatting happily while Remus got the cake ready in the next room. Sirius stood when the fire came to life and Lucius Malfoy stepped through the floo pulling Draco along. Sirius glowered at them.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked. Lucius shrugged and looked back at the fire.

"Severus should be along shortly. He had to find his shoes but told us to go ahead so that I could give you these." Lucius handed him the papers with many lawyers' numbers.

"These are the lawyers who will be assisting you in your case. Trust me when I say they are the best of the best." Lucius said. Sirius looked over the list impressed, knowing about almost every name on the list.

"Very impressive, but of course the great Lucius Malfoy needs all these lawyers to keep him out of Azkaban on a regular basis." Sirius said. He let out a grunt when Remus elbowed him.

"Well if you don't approve I could always tell them never mind." Lucius said calmly. Sirius shook his head quickly and put the list in his pocket. The fire behind them flared to life and everyone turned to look as Severus stepped gracefully out of the fire place looking at everyone before his eyes fell onto Harry.

A loud and awful bang rocked the house and a flash went off like a bomb in the middle of the living room causing everyone to jump back in shock. When everyone was able to see clearly they saw Harry slouched over sideways on the couch while Severus lay on his side, his hair covering his face. Lucius and Draco quickly ran to Severus while Sirius and Remus ran to Harry checking him over.

"What did you do to my godson?" Sirius shouted at the two men. No one answered him as they stared at the face of Severus Snape. Sirius gaped at the side of the man that lay in Lucius's arms.

Short greasy hair had been replaced by long silky hair and a big nose had been replaced by a smaller sharper one. Wrinkles had been smooth out and pale skin now looked like it was healthy and glowing. Sirius's mouth made an o as he realized what just happened.

Harry groaned and slowly came to. He couldn't remember what had happened and how he came to be laying on the couch looking up at the worried faces of his godfathers.

"Harry can you hear us?" Remus asked softly as he rubbed some stray locks from his face. Harry nodded slowly and winced grabbing his head.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry… It seems as though… You've just became bonded to a Veela. Two of them in fact" Remus said as gently as he could.

Harry happily passed out again.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#%^&*()_+~!#$%

Ok so what does everyone think of the second chapter? Review and let me know! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3. Ok I gotta let everyone know this right now since I got a lot of reviews with a lot of the same thing. This story is for ENTERTAINMENT not for PICKING AT. If you don't get why I'm doing something then just ACCEPT IT and MOVE ON WITH THE STORY OR YOU'RE LIFE. I'm not making you read this story.

Ok Ron is head boy because since he is a chess genius I think it would make sense that he is smart. Ron only has to spend 2 months in jail because as sad as it is killing an unborn baby under a month old is not as bad as killing a born baby. I looked it up. And Ron didn't get expelled because Fudge hates Harry and won't be kicked out of office until later. And if it will make you all happy then Dumbledore takes being head boy away from Ron. There.

Arthur didn't get in trouble for having sex with Harry because his godfathers didn't press charges.

There everyone happy now? Geez sometimes you guys piss me off. But I love you anyways. Now that I am done ranting at all of you… here is the story and REVIEW!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%$

Lucius kissed Severus's forehead softly and shook him softly. Draco looked at his mother worried as Sirius and Remus looked at Harry with worry. Finally the two came around and everyone settled down a bit. Severus leaned against Lucius heavily while Harry was held up by his two godfathers.

"This is… unexpected." Dumbledore finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone just gave him the "no shit" look. Harry looked over at the two Veelas feeling a blush grace his cheeks. He would have no problem with the being attractive part. It was them trying to kill him and his friends at the ministry and the being a prick to him all 5 years of school that he would have to get over.

"So what does being the mate of two Veelas mean?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius looked down at him and held him close.

"Baring children, keeping us under control, being the last piece to our soul" Severus said feeling exhausted.

"How do I keep you under control?" Harry asked feeling interested.

"If we get angry and can't control ourselves only your touch will calm us. That and we would probably break our backs to make you happy." Lucius said kissing Severus's temple. Draco's voice entered the conversation.

"Do I have to call Potter dad?" Draco yelled. And with that everyone broke into chuckles and the mood was lightened.

The cake was cut and everyone sat around chatting. Severus and Lucius sat next to Harry, the need to be near him too strong to ignore. Harry looked between them, slowly putting the tasty cake into his mouth. It was his favorite: chocolate cake with white icing with cookie cream ice cream on the side.

"Professor Snape I'm thirsty." Harry said, testing the waters. Severus waved his wand and a water bottle flew to Harry who took it happily.

"Call me Severus if you want." Severus said before going back to his cake. Harry looked at him a few seconds before looking at Lucius.

"Can you open this?" Harry said. Lucius took the bottle without a word and opened it easily handing it back. Harry happily drank the cool water before putting it on the coffee table in front of him. The two Veelas watched him with intense eyes like he would break if they took their eyes off him. This would turn out to be a very interesting school year.

HOGWARTS TRAIN…

Severus found an empty compartment and allowed a sleepy Harry to go first. Harry groaned when he looked at window and knew he wouldn't be able to keep his lunch down if he saw the land moving fast so he sat near the door. Severus sat next to him and put a blanket around Harry's legs. It was a chilly rainy day that after noon and Harry's hormones were making him extra cranky and depressed.

Lucius and Draco joined them in the compartment with some food and sweets. Harry glowered at them before looking out the compartment. Lucius looked at Severus.

"What did I do?" He asked feeling like a kicked puppy. Severus smiled softly and shook his head.

"It's the weather. And the fact that he's pregnant and starting to show a little." Severus said. Harry glared at him.

"I look like a beached whale!" Harry cried. Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled lightly.

"You have a very adorable baby bump. You do no look like a beached whale. The one who looks like a beached whale is Professor Slughorn" Severus said. Harry sniffled and looked at him.

"Promise?" Harry asked before looking at Lucius. Lucius smiled and sat on the other side of Harry nuzzling to his hair.

"You are adorable, but I think you will be even more adorable when you have one of our children making you nice and round." Lucius said. Draco gagged and quickly exited the compartment. Harry took both of their hands and snuggled down into the blankets.

The strange couple had been talking and slowly getting to know each other. Sirius and Remus had been helping as much as they could but they had a little distraction of their own…

Two weeks after Harry's birthday…

Sirius and Remus sat Harry down at the table and held each other's hands. Harry looked between them worried.

"Harry… Remus and I have decided to have a child… I will be carrying it." Sirius said.

"But we want you to know that we love you and we will always be there for you no matter what." Remus said worried. Harry grinned and ran over hugging his godfathers tight.

"I couldn't be happier for you guys! Man our babies will be like little siblings!" Harry shouted. Sirius and Remus laughed and hugged Harry tight, glad that he was taking it so well.

The next day was the court date. When Lucius said that his lawyers could make it go away in 20 minutes he wasn't lying… The lawyers were in and out of there without any help from Harry. Harry was glad because his feet were swollen and he didn't feel like moving from his comfy place on the couch.

PRESENT DAY…

Severus looked at the compartment door and hissed, raising his feathers when some 2nd years stopped to watch. They screamed and quickly left. Severus looked down to make sure Harry hadn't been woken up before slowly wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. Lucius smiled and joined his first mate in curling up to the sleeping submissive.

They never got to curl up to Harry and barely touched him when he was awake because Harry was still slowly getting over the past. Severus had tried to explain treating him like crap in classes but now that they were mates Severus just felt awful when he thought about the way he treated his mate all those years. Lucius had tried to explain almost killing Harry and his friends at the ministry but he always slunk away in guilt when he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry opened his eyes just a crack and smiled softly, feeling at peace in his mates' arms. Slowly he felt his heart healing as his mates bent every which way to make him happy and make up for their mistakes. He felt his son wiggle in his stomach right onto his bladder.

Harry groaned and moved the blankets off him making his mates jump back like frightened cats. Harry looked at them and just rolled his eyes opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked. Harry smiled and waved his hand.

"Keno rolled onto my bladder. I have to go pee don't worry I got this." Harry said heading towards the back. Harry did his business and washed his hands, splashing some water onto his face. When Harry exited the restroom he froze in fright. Ron stood around with some Gryffindors chatting like nothing had happened that summer. When Ron looked over his face became twisted in anger.

"Look its little potty the little griffin-whore who will wiggle his way into anyone's pants!" Ron said. Everyone turned and sneered at him making Harry even more fearful. Before Ron and his group could make their move Lucius and Severus swooped in and rescued him with glares.

"I believe that Harry has a restraining order against you Ron. So unless you want to go back to Azkaban I suggest you and your little buddies leave." Lucius was barely able to spit out in anger. He and his Veela self didn't want to sit there and talk. It wanted to grab Ron and break his neck before throwing him out of the moving train. Ron gulped before putting on a brave front.

"Whatever. Let's go guys." Ron said leading his little group away. Once they were all gone Harry started sobbing and fell into Severus's arms.

"They were going to hurt me." Harry sobbed. Lucius wrapped his arms around his two mates and lead them back to the comfy compartment. Lucius left as soon as Harry was tucked in and peacefully asleep.

He quickly found his son and the older Slytherins.

"Ok Slytherins as much as you hate it Harry is a Slytherin now and as such I need your help protecting him from the pack of wild lions that Dumbledore allows to roam the school. If any harm falls to Harry I will be angry with you… but most likely not as much as the actual person who harmed him." Lucius said. Draco stood and turned to the other Slytherins.

"Guys he is going to be carrying my little brother or sister in the future so let's protect him in the shadows like the snakes we are." Draco said. The Slytherins nodded as their leader and his father spoke their little speeches and quickly agreed. It was just another reason to fight the Gryffindors and prove that their house was better.

THE GREAT HALL…

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went totally silent after the sorting and before the meal.

"First off I want to welcome back Professor Lupin who will be taking over care of magical creatures since Hagrid has gone to France to marry Madam Maxine." The hall clapped and Dumbledore raised his hand making them go silent again.

"Also give a warm Hogwarts welcome to his husband Sirius Black. He will be helping with teaching flying." The clapping was not as loud for Sirius but he couldn't care less. Dumbledore's face became serious.

"Now I must give this warning now just in case anyone wants to try to harm Mister Potter because of what was said in the Daily Prophet… Harry has bonded with two powerful Veelas… a dark and a light one. Dark Veelas are extremely poisonous and one bite from them will kill you painfully and slowly. No cure has been found for their bite since they are so rare and no one is stupid enough to mess with them or their mates. If you get bitten by one by threatening them or one of their mates then the poison will slowly eat at your flesh until it reaches your heart where it will stop it." Everyone shivered and gulped. Dumbledore continued with his warning.

"Light Veelas are not poisonous but are very strong. It is safe to say that your neck would get broken or a few limbs and ribs. Or they will rip your arms off and effectively beat you senseless with them. So leave Mister Potter alone or treat him kindly and you won't die by the hands of two beautiful creatures. Everyone understand?" Dumbledore said before looking at Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor table.

Harry sat between his two mates and leaned forward smiling at his godfathers. He was glad they had taken the teaching job and would be really close. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the glorious feast appeared before them making Harry's mouth water. Harry grabbed all his favorites and started eating happily.

The hall was shocked that the beautiful black haired man next to Harry was their grouchy potions teacher. He looked up at them and gave him his famous glare and all doubts were lifted.

After the feast Severus and Lucius lead Harry down the crowded hall glaring at anyone who dared step into their path. A loud bang went off somewhere behind them and Lucius and Severus quickly turned. A fiery dragon from the Weasley twins prank store ran down the hall roaring and making everyone laugh. Severus glared and turned his back to continue walking when the kids started screaming. Both Veelas turned around as the dragon started making a down word spiral, it seemed its magic was wearing off and now it was just an out of control fire ball.

Severus hissed when it went right towards them and quickly smacked it away, causing it to go into the wall and disappear. Harry gasped and held onto Lucius's robes in fright. Severus looked at his burned hand for just a second before hissing madly and started to leave to kill whoever dare let that thing loose in the castle. Harry ran in front of him and stopped him with a gentle touch to the cheek.

"Please Severus calm down I'm fine. Please go get your hand looked at?" Harry said. Severus looked at his hand again before scowling.

"It's fine." Severus huffed. Harry scowled before a Slytherin plan came to his mind. He crouched down and held his stomach starting to groan.

"Severus it hurts." Harry whimpered. Severus yelped in surprise before snatching Harry up before quickly running for the hospital wing, Lucius right on their tail. Severus put Harry gently on the bed and Madam Pomfrey ran in looking worried. Severus was about to open his mouth to shout at the woman to do something when Harry spoke up.

"Sev burned his hand." Harry said. Severus looked at a perfectly fine Harry and couldn't believe he'd been tricked. Pomfrey chuckled before grabbing Severus's hand and started to fit it up quickly. Lucius started laughing behind them and nuzzled to Harry's cheek.

"You're just a regular ole Slytherin aren't you?" Lucius said. Harry laughed and sat up on the bed.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I told it to put me in Gryffindor. Big mistake." Harry said. Severus grunted.

"Got that right" Severus said, feeling pouty at being tricked into going to the bloody hospital wing. Harry smiled at him apologetic like.

"I'm sorry for tricking you and making you worry. I just… was worried and wanted to get you looked at." Harry said. Severus felt his feathers tingle at the thought of his mate worrying about him, but in a good way. Did that mean that Harry was starting to like him? Severus bent down and slowly kissed Harry's soft lips. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling that everything in the world was almost in place. Severus moved and Lucius's lips replaced Severus's.

'Now everything is right with the world' Harry thought. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at his two mates.

'Well… I guess I could get used to that." Harry thought as he pulled them down for another kiss. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat making all three blush and look at her.

"I must remind a certain Harry Potter that sex is counted as strenuous exercise, especially sex with two horny Veelas. And strenuous exercise is not good for the baby until you hit your second trimester and you're out of the red zone." Madam Pomfrey said. Severus and Lucius were quick to smooth down their feathers and looked like two children being scolded. Harry groaned and lay back on the bed.

"Don't worry you three. Harry hits the second trimester in three weeks and then you can tear the room apart as much as you want with him. Just don't make him bleed and don't do it in here." Pomfrey said quickly leaving. This made all three blush even more and look at each other.

"Well… shall we show Harry to the new rooms?" Lucius coughed. Severus nodded and helped Harry up following his dominate to the new comfy rooms. Harry looked around the room and felt at home. The rooms were done in Harry's favorite colors: Blue and green.

"We hope you like the room. It took us forever to find out your favorite colors. They just happen to be our favorites too." Lucius said. Harry smiled and hugged them before heading into the bedroom with his mates and curling up to them quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

~!#$%^&*)_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&U*()_~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&

There happy everyone? Good. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four of Mistakes! I'm sorry for teasing you with the Author's note but I needed to throw that out there before I graced you with another chapter. So here you go! It's going to take an unexpected twist so read on!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_~!#$%

SEX SCENE COMING UP! SKIP TO NOVEMBER IF YOU WANT ANY PART OF IT.

Harry opened his eyes that night when he felt the bed moving and hushed whispers coming from next to him.

"Ahh Lucius… You're going to wake him…" Severus whimpered. "And it doesn't feel right leaving him out like this."

"Don't worry. We'll just go once. And if he wakes up you can give him one of your famous blow jobs." Lucius whispered into Severus's neck before licking it causing the smaller man to moan in pleasure. Harry turned over and watched them through the dark.

Lucius was on his knees with Severus straddling him. Lucius had his arms wrapped tight around Severus's slim waist and a few fingers were gliding in and out of the potion's master. Harry gulped silently as he watched Severus's eyes close in pleasure. Lucius smiled and started pumping him, running his thumb over the leaking tip.

"Pretend its Harry's hand around you love if it pleases you." Lucius whispered huskily.

"I don't think Harry's hand would be as skilled as yours." Severus whimpered but got harder at the prospect. Harry blushed and felt his cock start hardening. Lucius removed his hands to put them on Severus's still thin hips and glided him onto the large cock of Lucius Malfoy. Harry gasped at how large the man was but was most amazing was that Severus was able to fit it all in him.

Both men snapped their heads to the side at the sound of the gasp. Harry tried to bury deeper into the blankets, feeling like he had just interrupted a tender yet sexy moment.

"Harry darling are you awake?" Lucius asked his tone full of laughter.

"No" Harry squeaked. He winced when the lights turned on and an amused looking Severus lifted the blankets from his body. Harry looked up at him trying to look innocent which was hard with the tent in his PJs.

"I see you have a little problem." Severus said chuckling and pulled Harry gently out of the blankets; laying him on some extra fluffy pillows that leaned against the head board. Harry yelped when Severus removed the bottoms, exposing his straining young cock.

Severus got on his hands and knees, giving Lucius a perfect view of his ass. The larger Veela quickly got behind him and entered him again with one quick thrust. Severus threw his head back and gasped causing Harry to moan at the look on the Veela's face. Severus looked at him with lust filled eyes before taking Harry's cock into his mouth and swallowing it to his base. Harry cried out and thrusted into the man's mouth, unable to believe it felt THIS good.

Careful with his head not to bump into Harry's belly Severus started to bob on Harry's cock while Lucius started thrusting expertly into him. All three took no time at all to cum when Harry got on his back under Severus and started to suck him off as well.

With a few loud hisses and a moan filling the room all three came at the same time, two into mouths and one into an ass.

Severus fell on his side being very careful of Harry and Lucius feel on his ass so as not to crush his two mates. Harry crawled up and snuggled up to Lucius; licking some cum that fell down his chin. Lucius smiled and frenched Harry deeply, tasting the familiar flavor of Severus.

"Are you ok Harry? Not too tired?" Severus asked as he panted. Harry smiled softly and lifted his hand making a "little bit" sign with his thumb and pointer finger. Lucius laughed and lay Harry in the middle of the bed curling up to him as Severus did the same on the other side.

Harry fell asleep feeling warm and safe between the two powerful Veelas. And the two Veelas fell asleep feeling whole and at peace.

NOVEMBER…

Harry walked down the hall to his next class and groaned rubbing his back. His belly bump had gotten a lot bigger and Harry felt like he was going to pop any second. His teachers never minded when he was just a little bit late to his classes because lately getting up and down the stairs had been really hard on the poor teen.

The students had taken Dumbledore's warning to heart and left Harry alone for the most part. There were always the few whispered sneers, or the notes left on his desk with crud drawings or nasty messages. But all Harry had to do was turn on the water works to one of his mates and they would be in the class room the next day, threatening the lives of everyone in the room.

After a few weeks the notes stopped altogether when Lucius caught someone putting a note into Harry's bag and chased him across the great hall. When Severus joined the chase the boy shit his pants and cried; only Dumbledore and Harry were able to calm the two Veelas down so they wouldn't rip him apart. That was in October.

Harry sniffled rubbing his back before heading down to the dungeons to complain to Sev who luckily had a free period. Severus looked up from grading papers when his door opened showing a sniffley Harry.

"What is it love?" Severus asked opening his arms wide for the boy. Harry climbed into them and buried his face in Sev's soft robes.

"My back hurts." Harry said wiping some tears away. Severus smiled softly and sat Harry on his lap before starting to rub his back softly. Harry jumped up and slapped Severus's hand scowling.

"That hurt!" Harry shouted. Severus just looked at him blinking.

"But I always rub your back that way and you always fall asleep. What's really wrong?" Severus asked. Harry rubbed his back and shrugged.

"I don't know… It's been hurting like a bitch all day and no matter what I do it just won't stop hurting." Harry said before sitting back in the older man's lap. Severus held him close and rubbed Harry's large stomach.

"Well you are almost there. Amadeus should be born any day now." Severus said smiling. Lucius claimed no child of his or Harry's would have a name that wasn't Latin, so finally, tired of his bitching, Harry looked at a bunch of strong Latin names and picked out Amadeus. Amadeus really stood out to him because it meant "lover of music" and the brat wouldn't give Harry a full night's sleep unless Severus or Lucius sang to him before bed. (Yes big shocker that with deep sexy voices like theirs that they don't sing… sarcasm people!) Harry scowled more.

"The healer said I would be born around the beginning of December not the middle of November." Harry snapped. Severus laughed and kissed Harry deeply and relaxed back in the chair.

"Where is Lucius?" Harry asked feeling a little more relaxed.

"He went to the manor because he heard Narcissa was trying to sell something of his. He should be back soon." Severus said. Harry got up and rubbed his back a little before starting to walk out of the room.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to skip divination and head to the kitchens." Harry said waving to Severus. Sev could only smile and wave the boy off not even going to dare argue.

Harry whistled as he headed down the hall towards the fruit painting when he heard sniffling. He stopped in his tracks and looked around the corner shocked at the sight before him.

Ron was sitting on a bench sobbing quietly with his eyes in one hand and a crumpled up letter in the other. Harry debated with himself on whether to run the other way or to go see what was wrong with his ex-best mate and the murderer of his unborn daughter. Harry groaned softly, cursing his noble lion side he headed towards the bench and the sobbing red head. Ron snapped his head up and stared at Harry. Harry stopped and the two enemies stared at each other for a few minutes.

Ron tried to glare but just couldn't hold it on his face before it crumbled into a heart broken sob. Harry walked over slowly and sat down wiping the tears off Ron's face.

"Shh, shh its ok breath" Harry said soothingly. Ron took deep breaths and just looked at him as tears continued to run from his red eyes.

"Now what has the angriest guy in Hogwarts sobbing his eyes out like a woman left at the alter?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood. Ron hugged Harry tight and buried his face into Harry's neck, shocking the hell out of the smaller boy.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for killing my little sister and putting you in danger like that. I was just so angry and I didn't know why until recently. I swear Harry Potter before Christmas time I will have made it up to you." Ron sobbed. "By Christmas I will be dead." Ron whispered the last part so low Harry almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Harry asked surprised. Ron just looked at him with a distressed look.

"I have no one! My family disowned me, Fred and George try to hex me if I go even 10 feet near their store and now… Krum…" Ron went into new rounds of sobs and turned away from Harry. Harry looked at Ron with a sad look before slowly picking up the forgotten letter starting to read.

"Ron,

I do not believe you about the child. It is just a desperate attempt for you to keep me. But I am ashamed to have even asked you to marry me. You can keep the ring; I want nothing to do with anything you touched or the fake child you claim to be carrying. If word got out that I was dating Ron the baby killer I would no longer have a career. I'm glad I kept us a secret. Good bye and if I ever hear from you again I will press charges for harassment and you will be in Azkaban again accept for much longer this I promise you.

Krum"

Harry gasped at the harsh words and hugged Ron close.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked in disbelief. Ron lifted up his thick hoodie showing a huge belly.

"I'm five months along… I should be giving birth soon… It's a little girl." Ron said before fresh tears ran down his cheek and he covered his face with his hands. Harry held Ron close and cried with his friend.

Harry gasped when he felt something pop and water rushed from between his legs.

"Shit…" Harry said. Ron looked at him but eyes widened when Harry started panting in pain and gripping his stomach. Lucius chose that perfect time to turn the corner.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius roared picking Ron up roughly by his collar. Ron choked and Harry gasped.

"Lucius put him down and GENTLY!" Harry shouted before wincing. Lucius put Ron down gently as his mate commanded before he snatched Harry up.

"I'm in labor! He's early but oh god he's ready!" Harry shouted in pain. Lucius ran for the hospital wing quickly, missing the second puddle of water and the look of pain that crossed Ron's face.

After 2 hours of screaming, pushing, and holding hands so tightly they felt like they were going to break Amadeus came into the world screaming his protest and flaying his arms out every which way. Harry slumped back and sobbed in happiness as his son was placed in his arms. Lucius and Severus held Harry close and looked at the screaming infant in Harry's arms. Harry looked at Lucius.

"Lucius please go find Ron. He's pregnant and depressed and I don't want him doing anything stupid!" Harry said, remembering his friend now that his mind wasn't foggy with pain. Lucius scowled at having to be the search dog but quickly left to make his mate happy.

After finding the bench and the second puddle Lucius followed the bloody trail to an empty classroom. Lucius opened the door, shocked that it wasn't locked and walked in. Lucius reared back as his sensitive nose was assaulted with the strong smell of a large amount of blood. He was about to leave when soft whimpering reached his ears. Unable to ignore the call of a distressed child Lucius plugged his nose and went in.

Lucius dropped his hands in shock as he stared at what was before him. Ron lay curled up, shirtless and with his pants down around a tiny bundle. Lucius walked over and felt Ron's cheek for any warmth but only felt the cold damp cheek. Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Ron had given birth, alone, hated, and in lots of pain. Lucius could tell by the moved dust around a desk leg that that had been Ron's only support while he gave birth in the dirty dark classroom. Lucius moved Ron's arm slowly and picked up the tiny baby that was wrapped tightly in Ron's sweater. A note fell from the bundle and Lucius grabbed it flicking it open to read it.

"Harry,

I could never make up for what I put you through but I hope this helps. Wrapped in the sweater are the adoption papers for Lily here. Yes I named her Lily shut up and don't you dare laugh. Krum already signed them thinking Lily was fake but with the last few letters he sent me you and your fancy team of lawyers you should be able to keep her. All you gotta do is sign it and have Lucius and Severus sign it.

I don't have a last name so I just signed them Ron G because in my heart I will always be a Gryffindor. Don't you dare cry at my funeral either. I'll most likely be buried somewhere small and unnoticeable, but can you at least give me the small pleasure of a grave marker?

And… tell Lily about me. Tell her whatever you want but I want her to at least know that he had a dumb ass father… mother… dang what do I call myself? Anyways I feel light headed. I think I'm dying of blood loss but hey I got to hold my baby girl once while she cried. Man she's beautiful… I wish I could stay but I feel hell calling. At least I will be nice and warm. Say bye to Hermione for me.

Ron G"

Lucius felt tears tugging his eyes as he looked down at the beautiful red headed girl in his arms. She looked up at him with beautiful green eyes that reminded Lucius so much of Harry. Lucius placed the letter in one of the folds of the sweater before placing the girl on her mother's chest. Lucius gently picked up Ron bridal style making sure Lily wasn't crushed before heading back to the hospital wing.

Harry looked up with a small amount of hope that was crushed when he saw Ron's limp, grey body. Tears sprung to his eyes as Lucius placed him gently on a bed and handed Harry Lily and the note. Harry read it, sobbing harder and hugging Lily to him tightly. Harry looked at her face before slowly unwrapping her from the dirty sweater and letting Madam Pomfrey take her for a cleaning and checkup.

Harry summoned a quill and signed the adoption papers quickly, handing it first to Severus and then to Lucius who both signed it before it disappeared with a pop off to the ministry.

Madam Pomfrey brought both babies back at the same time letting Harry hold them. Harry couldn't help but feel at peace and even more so when Lucius and Severus wrapped their arms around him.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Harry said staring down at the sleeping babies. Lucius kissed his cheek and all three looked over in gloom when Madam Pomfrey slowly slid a white sheet over Ron's body after crossing his arms over his chest.

"Madam Pomfrey" Lucius said standing. The nurse looked at the blonde Veela feeling old and tired.

"Ronald G will be buried in the Malfoy graveyard. I will see to the arrangements if you will hold the body for a few days. With the things being said in the Prophet about him I do not trust his body in any other hands" Lucius said softly, shocking everyone. Harry smiled, tears springing into his eyes.

"Oh Lucius… You mean it?" Harry whispered. Lucius kissed Harry deeply.

"He repaid the harm to you with his life and gave you his daughter. I think he deserves to be close to her…" Lucius said. Severus hugged Lucius tight knowing he was doing a lot to have this happen.

A few days later Ron's funeral was held in a small ceremony at the famous and expensive Malfoy graveyard. A very pregnant Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Harry, Lucius, Severus, Madam Pomfrey, and very surprisingly Krum stared down at the open casket. Viktor walked slowly and shakily over to the casket and rubbed Ron's famous red hair out of his eyes. He let a few tears fall as he placed a gentle kiss onto Ron's cold lips before biting his lip. He lifted Ron's hand and placed the Krum Family ring onto his ring finger before gently placing the arm down.

"You vill alvays ave the Krum name" Viktor whispered just barely before closing the casket. Harry leaned against Lucius feeling tears run down his cheek as two graveyard workers gently placed the casket into the ground and covered it with the dirt. Ron got his grave marker that said

"Here lies Ron Krum, mother lion and human who made up for his mistakes"

Finally everyone separated; Harry, Lucius, Severus, Remus, and Sirius heading for the manor while everyone went back to their respective homes. Harry almost threw up when reporters swarmed around them and started asking questions.

"Harry, Harry are you glad Ron is dead?" one shouted.

"Is the reason you held the funeral in the Malfoy grave yard because you wanted to burn and mutilate the body in revenge?" Another shouted. Harry started crying and the two Veelas went into attack mood, scaring off all the reporters off the Malfoy property. Harry walked up to the gate after handing Amadeus and Lily to Severus and Lucius and stood bravely in front of the reporters.

"Ron was a good man. He was also human. At the time he attacked me he was pregnant and very over emotional. He made a mistake for which he made up for and I don't blame him. I will love his daughter like my own and if ANY of you say even ONE bad thing about Ron I'll sue your newspaper until I OWN it! GOT IT?" Harry screamed. The reporters nodded in fright before getting the hell out of dodge. Harry returned to his mates and godfathers feeling very tired.

"I'm very proud of you Harry." Remus whispered. Harry started sobbing and fell into Remus's arms.

"It's because of me that Ron is dead. If I wouldn't have made the mistake of sleeping with Arthur…" Harry hiccupped but was cut off with two pairs of lips.

"Harry we love you and now we have two babies to take care of. It is time to let go of the past and look towards the future." Severus said. Harry looked up at his two mates and smiled.

"Yeah… You're right." Harry said.

IN HEAVEN…

Ron looked at the chess board rubbing his chin, his opponent, Merlin, also watched the chess board closely before moving. Merlin scowled and rubbed his long beard.

"It's been a while since I've had a worthy adversary such as you." Merlin mumbled. Ron laughed and looked down at a seeing glass earth that showed Harry rocking Lily to sleep.

"I should say the same for you. I can't believe I'm in heaven playing chess with Merlin himself." Ron said. Merlin just laughed.

"You atoned for your mistake. Besides all wizards go to heaven. Well… Not dark wizards. They are forced to go through life again until they aren't devil bastards anymore." Merlin said moving a piece. Ron laughed and shook his head looking at the chess board carefully.

"We should be getting Viktor Krum up here in a few days. It seems he can't live without his little Ron." Merlin said. Ron smiled and moved a piece.

"I'll be glad to see him. Oh and checkmate."

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%&*()_~!#$&*()!

Long chapter but I'm sure you guys don't mind. I hope you all liked the twist and the ending! Review! I love you guys and I'll be starting my next story TRAPPED in the next couple of days so look out! Love you guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW DAMN YOU!


End file.
